gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Book of Secrets
}} The Beggining The Soceror The Sorceror Redge Antishine was a very good voodoo master. He was trained by the masters on Undead Island. For his entire life, Redge learned many skills but where he was really born was unknown. He was a very good apprentice to his master Tristan Ironsheild. He speacialized in Necromancy but he also knew Divinery magic. When he was older a rare thing happened: he started to have visions. He master told him that ment he was getting more powerful and that he had a skill most did not. He saved everyones life by seeing Jolly Roger attacking Undead Island in a vision. The first attack they were ready for. Then, more attacks came, and more, and more. It was obvious that Jolly was determined to destroy them. The Tristan hid Redge in a shake that looked like it was burned down. Then after hearing a series of explosions and a wicked laugh, he creeked the door open ever so slightly. He saw his master at the mercy of Jolly. Before Redge could do anything, his master was struck down. After seeing the undead fleet leave, Redge went ot look for survivors. He only found dead bodys of his master, his friends, sorcerors he didn't know, and some undead. The island was covered in ash and weapons were lying everywhere. Redge fled the island and went to Cuba. While there, Tia Dalma had taught him the rest of Necromancy and then taught him how to make potions and voodoo weapons. When he was 20, Redge had become a master and learned what his visions he recently had ment. Undead Island was now corrupted and filled with Undead. So he gathered as many pirates as he could, and they invited their friends, and their friends, and their friends, etc. Then he led the assault on Undead Island and was a great leader with great strategies during the battle. When everyone left, he stayed. He made many weapons, and with his Necromancy spells he was able to summon a personel militia of undead. John Wallace would help any living escape alive. Jolly had came back with many undead. Redge started to attack Jollys army with his men. Ever since he was born there was a book. His parents wrote in it. His teacher and friends wrote in it. Other sorcerors wrote in it. Tia Dalma wrote in it. Then some of his undead wrote in it. It was all the spells each one knew, how to make cetain potions, where ingrediants were located, how to make voodoo weapons, etc. It helped him learn and that is what made him so strong. His men were defeated but made and opening that would allow the brave to enter. Then one day he wrote in the book. He wrote " I am the most powerfulist necromancer. This is all my knowledge. If you have found it then read it but do not get consumed." Then he went to the top of a mountain and destryoed Jolly Rogers hologram. That destroyed the islands voodoo sheild. He then left the island to go assist Ravens Cove. His fate is unknown. Now Now everyone is searching for the book. No on was sucessful but, they had heard rumors of clues to where it is. Others had heard about new islands that were never discovered. Some think it is all a lie. Some are examining Ravens Cove to look for Redge... or his body. Is this the truth or a rumor? We may never know... Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories